


Can we become something?

by KAL017



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAL017/pseuds/KAL017
Summary: Connor tries to figure out what to do so he could try to be more open around people. Hank helps him to figure out Connors possible opportunities once he tries to get out on the open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. It's been so long since I've written ANYTHING. mostly fanfics. hopefully this goes well tho. HA pls kill me now.

Particularly on a daily basis Connor would be at the office, solving cases, investigate some crime scenes, look up the piled up work files on Hanks desk which where sometimes left untouched when Hank just doesn't feel doing detective but job is still a job. That's why Connor is there to assist him, or say, kept the Lieutenant doing the job to avoid more piled up work files on his desk from procrastination.

On his free days, he would either take Sumo, the Saint Bernard dog, for a walk in the park or around the neighborhood; Get some groceries in the super market, or stay at home, do whatever he thinks he can that entertains him. But in this particular day, those 3 choices are not the ones he did on this afternoon. Well, except that he had to go to the _nearest_ dog store he could find to buy Sumo's food, but it was a little farther than he thought it was. So here he was in a cafe taking a small break from their long walk. Sumo may be big but he sure is old which means he also needed a break. And he was hungry. 

Connor was sitting outside of the cafe, it was a little sunny but a bit windy. So despite the weather temperature he wore a white thin sweater with two small stripes (red and blue) on the chest, normal pants and brown shoes. Hank was the one who bought him these clothes since Hank said that he would really look good if Connor would just put a little bit more effort on his clothing of choice.

"Who knows, Connor. You might even attract some good looking people you'll like" Hank snickered at him. By that memory alone Connor couldn't help but to slowly face palm. He isn't actually the type who wants to attract attention, in fact he doesn't really do good in any big-get-together groups/parties at all. Don't get him wrong, he likes to get to know people, but he is also unable to not communicate with them without screwing up cuz of his shyness, except when he at work where he is a 100% professional engager with everything. Hank knows he's into men rather than women. It may not be obvious to some but he isn't the type who also just burst out his sexuality without being aggressive to other people, slapping it on their faces. Hank kept on advising him to go out, socialize and have some fun. "If I was in your age, I would be having some fun with my pals. All with the booze and parties having the time of our lives. Especially with this kind of job since you'll always be pumpin' ye'r ass around grown-up shitty duties". Hank looked at Connor who was absent minded but did get all what Hank told him. Hank pats Connors back a couple of times "You're a smartass kid, Connor." He smiled as Connor looked at him. "Try to mingle a little bit with the people around you. Ya won't know for sure, might even get a fine ass person in ye'r life, Son."

He sips on his Vanilla Latte and looked down at Sumo who was lying on the ground who finished eating his meal and was resting. Connor rests his arms on the arm chair, lifted the bottom one, formed his hands onto a slight fist and rest his head onto that. "Hey, Sumo" he called out softly. Sumo didn't move an inch but he knew he was looking up to him with his big gooey-eyes. "Do you think I'm hard to get along with?". Sumo just made a small whine, despite the lack of animal language Connor still resumes to speak to the dog. " I guess I'm not that hard to handle if you get to know the me for who I am, but sometimes I can't get off the feeling of trying to look good at first impressions you know?". Sumo made a small whine again. "I just- I just can't help it, but sooner or later I'll screw everything up and that person would end up making a bad impression of me" Sumo lifted his head and tilted to the side. Connor tried to smile a bit "I don't think I was _ever_ good at communicating with _anyone_ at all, except Hank, Kara, Alice and some other few people... do you... think I should try to be more open or something?" Sumo then sits up and puts his right paw on Connors ankle, gave Connor a whine with a small woof.

Connor chuckled, leaned a little closer to him to stroke his soft fluffy fur on his head and gave Sumo a soft smile. " You're always there to support me, buddy. And you're charm, without a doubt is what I need to back me up." Sumo gave him a happy _woof_ , and with the waggling of his tail just made Connor do some small little laughs. It was the moment of a time where everyone just enjoys the time of how easily a dog could just cheer up your day and forget all the worries you had. Not that he does mind Sumo attracting people all around him and other people wanting to pet the big dog but it's understandable how very much friendly and energetic Sumo was. He doesn't mind a few questions here and there about Sumo but- 

"You have a really nice dog" 

Connor startled at the sudden unknown voice. He looked at the man standing behind him who just have this _most handsome smile I have ever seen_ and just blinked at him. and kinda stared for a little while. The guy was wearing a white shirt with a rolled up sleeved stylish denim jacket, black pants and nike dark blue shoes.  _Oh, shit_

"Oh.. um thank you" 

_Sumo you are a very wonderful dog, but what we just discussed didn't meant doing it right now_  . Now he is having a mental breakdown

"What's his name?" The man approached the dog 

"Sumo..." _I am not prepared for this._ Okay, not that serious. Just chill.

"May I pet him?" He asked as he did a squat sitting position, and looked up at Connor. Which in turn Connor saw the man had two different eye colors. Right, was blue and the other was green. "yeah, sure." 

_oh god he has nice eyes_

"Hey, Sumo." The man reached out his hand to Sumo slowly, letting Sumo smell his hand to know he comes in peace. Sumo then leans forward to the guys touch and lets him stroke his fur. The man just couldn't stop smiling on how nice and very charming Sumo was "You're a good big boy aren't you, my friend?" He chuckles and continues to play with his fur. He coo to Sumo soft words that makes the dog go giddy and reply with a happy _woof_

And at that moment, Connor just can't stop starring at this particular stranger who just has this sweetest smile he has ever seen. Not at him, but at Sumo. Painful but acceptable. ......and okay he was really handsome too. And what he meant by handsome is that, he is drop-dead-gorgeous and H.O.T.  

Okay, this may be a too much of a blessing getting this opportunity to talk to a hot guy-whom-he-just-met-but-would-really-like-to-get-to-know-unless-he-doesn't-screw-it-up-with-his-stupidity. Connor would really try to engage contact with an actual person. As in right now. 

Like right now, _now_. The _now_ meant at this moment right _here_ , Connor. Hey. 

"Do you like dogs?. I like dogs." 

aaaaaand here we go. Now he is having a **serious** mental breakdown. 

The stranger heard Connor who already spoke up out of his absent mindedness. Connor in turn, gave him a nervous smile. 

_Oh, great Connor, **g r e a t**   you screwed up again-_

"I do" The man smiled and turned back to Sumo proceeding with the stroking. "I actually prefer any animal but I guess neither cats or dogs just have a special place in my own heart" He laughed at himself. _his laugh oh god_  

okay, small talk. He doesn't know what to ask or say next so he tries to keep up the conversation. "Do you have any pets?" 

The man puts a finger on his chin, making a 'thinking look'. "I do have 3 sweet birdies in my house. Not mine, they're my fathers. But I would like to get one myself. A dog, perhaps, although I'm not sure if I could find a time to take care another pet." He made a quick few strokes on Sumo's head and stood up. 

Did Connor also noted to himself that this guy also has a really nice form,  _he really has a nice bod._   

"Name's Markus by the way" He said and lent out a hand to greet Connor. "Connor" he greeted and shook his hand. Sumo did a _woof_ , both gentlemen looked at him and laughed. "Aaand Sumo." 

After Markus chuckled, he asked Connor "Do you always come by here?" 

"Oh, not really. I just needed to go to the dog store today, a walking distance of 2 and a half mile away from home. Which led us to here from the store, for like a mile. Just wanted to stay here for a little rest until Sumo is fully energized. Even if he seems energetic now, he's still really old than he looks" 

"Well then, that's a good thing you're resting well under the bright sun, aren't you big boy?" Markus said as he looked at Sumo and made a small laugh. "But you still got a mile and a half to walk, don't you?. Would you want me to take you on for a ride instead?." Markus then smiled at Connor. 

"Oh umm..." Connor didn't know what to say but still he kept his policy to not trust any stranger under his range, even if it were Markus. Yes, even Markus. _Fuck_. Okay maybe except him but Hank would probably get mad anyhow. "Sorry, but we're fine to walk. Besides. Sumo needs to exercise every-now-and-then." Connor smiled at the dog and stroked him gently. As Connor continues to stroke him, he feels Markus eyes watching him carefully stroking Sumo with his hand. He doesn't know what to make off in this situation and he doesn't know what to say either. Their conversation seemed to end up just like that to him. A small communication, but Connor would really like to keep it on but he doesn't know how. So he tried to make multiple choices of what he could possibly say without really saying anything stupid

"Your hand." Markus spoke up.

Connor looked at him snapping from his train of thoughts. "Huh?"

"Your hand." Markus said it again. "You have a small scratch on the side of your hand." He pointed out. 

Connor lifted his hand and turned it to the side. There was a small scratch of red line on the side. He didn't knew he had that. "Oh wow um. I can't even remember having this." 

Markus then puts his hand in one of his pockets, trying to find something in it. Once he let it out he looked at Connor "Could you lend me your hand?" 

"um.. sure" Connor lent his hand to Markus and he grabbed his hand gently, he saw him ripping a piece of paper with his mouth and tried to fiddle on that little thing in between his hands. It seems to be a band aid. When Markus placed the band aid delicately on Connors scar, he gave it two or three swifts with his thumb. Making sure its placed on his skin, which actually was just a little secretly excuse to touch Connor's hand a little more. "There, when you get home just strip it off and put on some water. It'll heal in no time but it's still a scar." 

At this point Connor was trying to act normal. Pretend that he isn't blushing which he actually is but he's preventing to show it. He retrieves his and stroked the band aid that Markus placed, giving it a little few swifts and smiled. "Thank you, Markus. You're.. very nice." 

Markus just looked at Connor with his mouth slightly agape. Huh, is that a blush make-up on his cheeks or is the guy really blushing?. He quickly snapped back and made a nervous laugh "I do whatever I can to help." He was making nervous movements. Connor smiled at him, thought maybe Markus was also nervous but was trying to hide it as well? Who knows. 

A phone started to buzz. Connor took out his phone from his pocket. It was Hank. "Um pardon me I uh-" "Oh no, go ahead." he gave Markus a quick nod and smile as thank you. 

"Hello?" 

-[Where the fuck are ya guys?]-

"At a cafe"

-[Well, catch up. I know it's our day off but we gotta go on some deep case in a few hours. Ya comin' or what?]-

He looked at his watch. He could make it home in a few minutes. "Sure, I'll be there." 

Connor stands up while he puts his phone back in his pocket. "I- uh .. I have to go." Markus looked back at Connor who was done petting and talking to Sumo, "Sure, no prob." he took the handler of the leash and gave it to Connor. "See you around sometime, I hope?." Connor was a little hesitant to touch non-accidentally of Markus's hand but he still gives in to get another swift, even the slightest contact to his skin. He took the handler. "Maybe"

"You sure you don't want me to take you on a ride?" 

"yeah, it's fine" 

"Well.. was worth a shot." Markus nervously laughs.

Markus crouched down slightly to pet Sumo one last time, "You take care too then, buddy" and stood up straight. Connor just couldn't help how really nice and kind Markus was. Markus said a small "bye" as they both waved to each other and Connor took off on their way to go home. 

Connor was walking side by side with Sumo. His wide obvious smile was plastered all over his face ever since he left the cafe. The time he spent there was great, he was feeling great. He felt great. He feels so happy and giddy and really sheepishly great, like he was some teenager who got his crush to talk to him. Which did happen. Connor was eternally grateful that he didn't tried screwing up so much around the conversation. 

"Did you see that Sumo?" he said, like someone so excited to tell a friend that the most wonderful thing happened in their lives.

*woof*

"I talked to a guy!. A really good looking one even. No, handsome. Or really gorgeous. I mean- he _is_ hot but I don't want it to take it in a wrong way- okay okay maybe but you somehow get what I'm saying here, you know?' 

*woof*

"And I just... I couldn't believe we talked!. Like. Actually talked!." 

*woof* 

"I kinda maybe screwed up somewhere but I'm glad it went well.... just hoped we get to talked some more though" 

*woof* 

" A-and did you saw how he ripped off that band aid?. It was like the hottest thing I've ever seen, I mean not in that way but- I mean yeah, maybe trying to rip of a condom would make it even hotter and- I mean, oh god what am I saying?!" 

*woof* 

"You know how distracting this can be right?. I mean its a good distraction but like sometimes these things can make you wonder off. Like- like- He's eyes- oh gooood his eyes were marvelously amazing. They were so beautiful. I mean yeah they could turn into something hot when everything gets all steamy,and  sweaty and--- OH GOD WHAT AM I SAYING REaLLY?!" 

*woof* 

"This-This thing right here is not good- like- not good at all!. Not that I don't like it but thinking of the guy that I just met and already making sexual fantasies about him is inappropriate, right?" 

*...woof* 

Connor sighs "I guess, I haven't done something like this yet. Not like this, this, but talking to someone who I felt... like we were connected. Like we could definitely become something. A feeling of someone wanting you and wanting them. Where you both just couldn't help being apart from each other. I've watched plenty of movies like that with couples, but I also want to feel to have someone like that you know?... just someone who.." 

*woof* 

Connor smiled at the dog, knows he was just really talking to himself but maybe Sumo does know some of the few things he said. "C'mon, let's go home before Hank tries to eat unhealthy foods." 

 

**> Meanwhile, back at the cafe<**

Once Markus didn't saw Connor and Sumo within his range he went back inside the cafe. Turned right, walked to the table that was facing the window outside, and took his seat that was in the last end, away from the entrance door. "Well that went a little longer than we anticipated." Josh said, who was 3 seats away from him. "I guess Mr. Cute Guy just had him in full awe in their conversation." Simon snickered at him, 2 seats away from Markus. "Tell me about it, I'll bet on $20 dollars he tried calming his ass down internally to not screw up" North laughed, which he was seated next to. Simon slided in "$25 on trying to keep up the conversation". "How about $30 on making an excuses constantly to pet his dog when he can't think of something to say?". The three of them kept on with the bet and did a little counter of the conversation. "$50 that he got his number". "I didn't" Markus said. "What?". "You didn't?". Markus made a deep sigh and nodded, looked at his now cold coffee. But didn't bother to drink it all up since there was 1/8 of liquid left in it anyway.  

"Ha! I won. You guys owe me a nice strawberry cake later" North exclaimed. Simon leaned in to the table so it shows that he was talking to Markus. "Soooo, spill the beans. How did it go?."  

Markus just stared at his mug. He heard the question clearly, and were reminded how everything went when he talked to Connor. He remembered his goofy smile that was so warm and pure. Delicate, even. The way he talked and how he's eyes were just the prettiest he had ever seen, like a pure cute dog. And when Markus placed a band aid on his hand (the opportunity he was really thrilled since he touched his hands), he adored how Connor also took a few swifts on the band aid before returning Connors hand to himself. And the time when he called out his name- _heaven, pure heaven_

He didn't answered the question, not yet. But a smile just grew straight away when he was in the middle of his fantasies about Connor. The other three were silent. "Oooohh we got a code guys, a girly crush code here." Josh teased, and all of them laughed. "You should've asked for his number though. That would totally up your game." North pointed out "Ooor if you called the three of to assist you on that there would've been a better chance to up your game." Simon pointed out next. 

"Had it or not. It was a great time being in that moment." Markus sits ups straight. "On the other hand, what are the odds that I might see Mr. Cute Guy again?." North shrugs "1 out of 10." "maybe 50/50" Simon said. "ooor maybe sooner or later, who knows? let the universe does it thing, just make sure you pray for it." Josh said, as he sips his coffee. 

Markus looked at them "..really now?" He laughs. "Don't get your hopes too high big guy, you might just get yourself down." Josh teased at him. Markus shrugs, rested his head on his hand and looked at the table outside where Connor was on. "I always do... _'Maybe'_ huh." He whispered to himself. mimicked the word 'Maybe' from what he heard from Connor. 

_We'll just have to see_  

We're the last thought before the gang headed out somewhere else


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt incomplete leaving it like this so okay I'm gonna it another try. (;w;) Here goes- btw love you guys for the Kudos <3

"I thought this was a deep case that will take us less than half a month to solve, but I never knew that 'deep case' was this kind of thing." Connor exclaimed. 

"Well what did ya want me to say?. "Hey, Connor! it's me your old high blooded partner who's asking you to come with him in some kick-ass party cuz' he might get some good, fine ass booze but first ya gotta help him, cuz this old man isn't updated in his old junky ass software and old files to what's even appropriate to wear in a semi-formal party at this time of age'." Hank said to him while checking out some tuxes one by one in the hanged corner of the shop. 

"But you do have some semi-formal attire in your closet"

"Yeah?. How do you know?."

"I do the laundry, Hank"

"...fuck." Hank lets out a deep sigh and faced his full body to Connor. "Look, kid. I know it will save some money to just use the one's at my place but their all old clothes. I just feel like getting a nice new clothes for a change. Don't wanna stay in the old too much when it gets rusty. And you know, even for an old man. I wanna try to look good even with this grumpy old face of mine." Hank laughs. "....Besides," He pulled out one navy blue tux out from the hanged clothes and placed it in front of Connor to look if it fits. "You're coming with me. Wouldn't let an opportunity to show these kinds of things slide out to you, no?." 

Connor knew he was being considerate. Helping Connor to get out on the open and explore possibilities, and new opportunities. He made a small sigh and smiled. "Okay.. but I'm also doing this because you need someone to prep you well so you could look really good in front of the ladies." They both laughed.

"Okay, if we're gonna do this just- help me try to get something not too much of an attention but would really make me nice when everyone sees me." Hank said as he fiddles around the clothes. "Also don't make me look like an idiot, like professional idiot but somehow that professional standard is still there."

"Hank."

"What?"

"You know I'm the least person of choice when it comes to clothes, right?"

Hank eyes Connor. "I trust your judgement of choice, Connor." He said and looked back at the clothes, continuing to find something that appeals his eyes. "Remember that one time when I was drunk and had to go to Eden's club to solve a case with you?. Well, at least you did good on that." He took a turtle neck shirt and caramel blazer out and shows it to Connor. "Besides, the party is tonight. Time is still young on us, so we got time." Connor couldn't help to smile how Hank was up for all of this. How he seemed to be having fun just to pick out a nice clothing for one night. He doesn't want to let Hank down so the two partners started the hunting for their clothing of choice. And so his next mission was to find a nice attire for Hank to look good, and it begun.

Took them an hour and 45 minutes to find what they both prefer to wear, even they both kinda were playing around for a little while on trying on every attire of the shop. Hank was pretty much or less being Hank on trying to get his right choice of clothing since every time he tried the clothes he wore, it either 'didn't look right' to him or he 'doesn't feel it', until the last one. They went home and prepped. Connor was in his room, finished wearing his semi-formal attire for the young night. He was wearing a sky blue buttoned up shirt that was tucked in with his white pants and brown belt. Puts on his navy blue blazer, deciding not to button it up so he could still try to feel comfy "..I guess this is good." He took out two brown sock-less loafers and wore it for his feet. Connor went out of his bedroom and found Hank in the living room sitting on the couch. He was looking at his face in the face mirror and was having trouble with his hair. 

 _Oh what are you gonna do without me?_   Connor lets out a good sigh without making a laugh to remark that Hank was making a weird mess with his hair. He goes behind Hanks back and pats both of his shoulders. "May I?"

Hank let out a big sigh "Be my guess." Connor chuckles. He took off the hair tie and made a few strokes brushing his hair so it could be all smooth and not tangled up. 

"You know... this is the first party I'll be back in from the last 20 years of my life..." 

"mh-hmm"

"I don't even remember my last one if I got drunk or what. But I do remember that everything was all loud and fuzzy and.. annoying." Connor then takes his hair a little up and see where to tie in the right place. 

Hank continues, "I didn't stayed up too long in that party. Everything just didn't feel alright with me. Nothing was alright with me at that time. So I went to the bar and just spent my night with the peaceful quietness of the small noises from the small tv, small whispers of people around me, the thunk of every glass to the table. Indulging... with my grief.." Hank looked down, kept on reminding the times when he was in pain. He was in the deep hell hole of eternity that he never knew that was coming for his life until that incident happened. Connor looked at the face mirror, seeing Hanks expression pained him a little in his chest. The sting in his heart whenever he sees the ones he cares about are sad. but he knew Hank was strong, he got through it with him. When Connor came around, he tried everything in his power to help repair the damages that were broken. But he knew it wasn't just any damage at all. Connor made a small smile on Hank once he finished tying up his hair, hugged him from the back and looked at the face mirror to see Hanks face. 

"Damages can't be fixed from what grief you've had been through but... once you acknowledge it. It can turn into something powerful for us, something that would make it us again. And for the better good for ourselves..." 

Hank smiled to Connor softly, placed a hand on Connors arm and looked at the face Mirror to see his reflection. "Yeah.. it did." Hank rubs Connors arms with his hand and pats. "You did a good job on making me look good." Connor laughs at him. "Not yet." Both of them stood up straight and Connor went in front of Hank. Took off a few strands of hair to look like he had bangs on the sides of his face, let it loose since its what appeals to this age according to what he have heard. Connor took a few steps back and observed Hanks over all look. His attire, that classic casual riff with a window jacket paired with crisp white shirt and a beige cuffed chinos pants. Plus the white sports shoes and no tie. 

"Mission accomplished." Connor announced with a snicker. 

Hank puts his hands in his pockets and smiled. "You look damn fine for yourself too." They both did a final touch and went out to get in the car. Before Hank starts the engine up, Connor told Hank out of nowhere, "Thanks for looking out for me until now... Dad." Hank just looked at Connor didn't expected for him to say something like that out of the blue but a small smile formed in his lips. "You're always welcome, Son." And they drove away.

 

**> At the party< **

 

"Aw c'mon guys, there should be a better code name for the person other than, Mr. Cute Guy."  Simon sipped in his drink. "Agreed, I'm getting lazy on pronouncing 3 words that are actually too much of an obvious and no fun code name since its too well-known to use." North said when she took a fruit on the table and ate it. "Well do you guys have any suggestions in mind then?" Josh asked while he took some small food on the table and place it on his small plate. "How About McCutie?" Simon said, "Well if we're not only gonna stick on the word 'cute' how about McLovely?" Josh turned around from the table and faced the crowd like North and Simon were. "Eeh, no. Doesn't have much appeal. McDoggy?" Simon took a food on Josh's plate and ate it. Josh just stared at Simon like he just unbelievably did that. "Are you turning it into a weird kinky name? cuz I don't understand how it came to that other than he has a dog. And don't take food from my plate, there's a lot on the table F.Y.I." Josh exclaimed. "McDoggo?" Simon suggested, ignored Josh's annoyance to him but he snickered at the food he stole.

"You do know there's another word that could describe the guy as, idk, maybe.. uuuh 'adorable'?"

"McAdorable?"

"What? Now-"

"Oh how about McYummy?"

"Did you just-"

"aw shit that's kinda kinky isn't in?"

"Well, that was what I was about to say!" Josh exclaimed

"Got any ideas?"

"uh- well- *sigh* McPup?"

"Aw now you're the one who's doing it"

"Doing what? what are- aw no. AW HELL NAW. That just popped out in my mind."

"Mh-hmm"

"It's not like I do mean it since we're suggesting."

"Yup"

"*groans* is there anything at all that is an appropriate code for this thing?".

"Well I don't know why you two stuck up with the 'Mc' like he works from McDonalds or some shit." North said and took a food on Josh's plate in a swift. "Besides," she chews lightly and Josh just looked at her in a double unbelievable look. "He's kind of like a sugar guy who gives out sugary sweets into Markus's life." "Oh Sugar Boy would be nice then" Simon continues with his oblivious code names. "Too obvious and sounds underage" North countered. "Sugar Man?" Josh asked. "Too masculine for the ear, he's not like that. The guy's soft." North explained. "Sugar pup?" Simon looked at the two and the two just looked back at him. "That kinda suits him." And they all came to an agreeable outcome. As soon as that reached the point, Markus was walking towards the three, halted his teps where he knows he was beside them. His head down looking on the paper file holder, flipping one page to the other checking that he made sure he signed everything. "You guys know I can hear you plotting something really nasty on the other side, right?" He asked them and looked at the three, who didn't even acted to hide what they were discussing with their hysterical laughs. "Just giving out a nice name for your sugar crush since you didn't get his number, might as well make something just in case." North told Markus while she tries to hold her breath from laughing too much to cause a scene. Markus just rolls his eyes at the three idiots since he has been undeniably teased for the past couple hours just from what happened earlier this afternoon. He gave the paper file holder to a server and told them to leave it at his office upstairs. 

This was one of the parties of his father, Carl. To let the invited people mix in and enjoy his fathers great pieces of artworks with his continues reign of creativity. Carl wasn't actually fond of parties since he knew people were just after the money, his works, all just about business itself. But he still gives out a chance to visit so he could pay gratitude to the ones who were truly fond of him for his own being and his incredible works. Carl was currently talking to a few people that looked like his age but unlike them, Carl was in his wheelchair. His doctor told him that his legs were paralyzed forever but that still didn't kept him from doing what he loves best. Markus smiled at Carl when he saw Carl took a look at him and waved. He waved back. 

"So" North started to talk. "What happens when you see sugar pup again?" Markus looked at her confused. "Uh, excuse me?" "It's the Mr.Cute Guy. We gave it another name so it won't be too obvious" Simon said. Markus just stared at them "Uhhh..".Josh takes his last food and ate it and proceeded their known thing in the gang. "I'm gonna bet $10 that he'll start stuttering when he sees him again." North laughs. "Oooh $15 of failing to get his number again." Simon takes another sips of his drink. "Think he'll maybe get it the next time he sees him though, I'll do $17 that he'll take him out on their other -next time-." And they begun to continue their oblivious thing again making Markus sigh, taking some food to eat from the wide table so he could put all his regrets on food stress. 

After several minutes Hank and Connor were already inside the mansion. They were in the party. And it was the first time Connor was attending to this kind of party. "You actually didn't told me who's party this is." Connor said while looking around. "Well" Hank takes in a deep breath and lets it out, proceeded to walk with his hands in his pockets. "It's an art party. You know, to appreciate arts. But it's not just any art. Their made of great artworks by an old friend of mine..." Hank looks out at the distance, reminiscing something that were nostalgic. They where in a big room, standing on the side corner. When a waiter who was passing drinks came up to them Hank took two glasses and gave the other one to Connor. Connor just stared at the drink on what he always presumes on what it is. "Is this..". "Don't sweat it its not alcohol, kid." Connor took a few moments to think about it but politely accepted it anyway. Even if it were alcohol he would just take a few sips since he's guessing he'll be the one driving by the end of the night, or possibly not.

Both of them just observed the crowds. How the mood was, how everyone was talking with the chitchat and some were looking at the paintings that were standing on some other places in the room which actually there were more in some other rooms. Hank lightened up when he spotted a few people he knew on the other far side."I'm gonna go and meet some old pals of mine, I'll be back." He said before patting Connor quickly behind his back and walked towards the group of men he knew. Once they spotted Hank coming towards them they made an exclamatory remark about his looks and teased him like the good old days. 

Connor just watched from a distance how lively the group got and it seemed to him that Hank was having fun. _At least he's not getting too much stressed out now_. Connor looked around to see if he could do something or just go somewhere whatever paid interest to his eyes. _I guess the adventure of this unknown manor begins._ Connor walked off. Went on his way to spend his time with something, since unknown environment can be helpful to know more information about it for him. Connor went out to check each and every painting, appreciating every works with great detail and beauty. He hasn't been in any art museum at all in his life and if it were like this, appreciate the beauty and wonder of how each and every art piece came to life were he would gladly take time to study its origins and everything. Connor rounded up every painting, since he didn't bring any paper with him. He just takes a mental note about the paintings he admired. But what truly caught the sight of his eyes was the painting that was in the end of the room, which the room he was in was the main floor. It was a little bigger from where Connor and Hank were before they separated. 

He only took a few steps to approach the painting, but when he was close to it Connor was in complete awe about this particular piece of work. He couldn't make out how to describe this feeling that he saw in this art form. It was beautiful, wonderful, amazing, spectacular, splendid 

 _...It's so.. Delicate._  

"It's a wonderful piece, isn't it?" Connor looked at his side to see a man who approached him in a wheelchair. He was old. looked about Hank's ages. The man was wearing a double breasted beige jacket that sports a lapel pin. A dark blue shirt, bow tie and cuffed pants and brown leather shoes. "The finest of all master pieces from the others." The man said hearing the proud tone from his mouth like it was the greatest achievement that he has ever seen. Connor looked back at the painting and gave out a smile that was probably markedly known when unconsciously looked at. "Yes, I strongly agree to that." Connor doesn't know why he got so captivated on this particular work. Just once he saw it, he couldn't resist to look away nor was far from it. He needed to get close. He needed to see it closely, and once he did. His soul was fully captured in awe by its sight. Connor puts his hand on his heart and pressed it a little deeply and kept on starring at the painting. He couldn't look away, he doesn't want to. This feeling is like, he's been captured wholesomely by his unattended notice. But it's presence didn't pose a threat, instead it was warmth that he felt.

The man looked at Connor and smiled at him, seeming that he could be fondly of Connors attachment. "Is this your first time seeing an art gallery?." Connor quickly snapped back to reality and tended to stutter without thinking much. "H-Huh? I-uh-I-I'm sorry. I beg your pardon?." The man chuckles at his nervousness. "Relax. Don't push yourself too much. I'm just asking if this is your first time seeing an art gallery." 

"O-oh um, yes. I've never been to one." 

"And so? Have you taken a look around?" 

"Yes. Very brilliant pieces of work, I have to say."

"And this particular one just stands out more than the rest?" 

"I-uh.. honestly.. yes. quiet frankly. In my perspective."

"Well at least you get to have a favorite in your least then." The man laughs.

"..I do.. perhaps." Connor smiled to the man softly. 

"Now I take someone is with you?. Since you are new here and all."

"Oh uh, yes. My father took me in to see what a semi-formal party would look like, since... I don't really go out that much contrary to what other people do."

The smiles brightens up, "Oh now you've picked a nice choice of a party then. It's not much of a real loud noise and things like that, but I also prefer to keep everything under control and at minimum as possible."

Connor chuckles "I suppose we have something in common then, sir."

"We do have then." The man fondly lets out a happy laugh. "And, no need for formalities, young man." He reached out his hand to Connor. "What's your name?"

"It's Connor, sir." He took his and they shook hands. "And the name's Carl." Carl smiled at Connor. Now eventually Connor heard this name, and the man was kinda familiar to him from the start but he couldn't take the hint since he was in the middle of something. Until it struck him. "Carl.. as in Carl Manfred?!. I-uh- where are my manners?. I'm terribly sorry for not recognizing you, Mr. Manfred." Connor was all worried that he just had a conversation to the worlds most celebrated artist and that, he felt ashamed to not ever acknowledge his known background. "Connor," Carl called him out. "No need for that kind of thing. Besides, I'm still a normal person just like you are, only that I have something entitled of fame in this world." Carl laughs at himself. Connor laughs a little with him and was thankful that Carl wasn't the type to brag off his identity to someone who kinda knew him but didn't knew him at once. "Still.. my apologies for not acknowledging you for that, Mr. Manfred.." Carl just eyed him and Connor exactly knows why. "I mean *ahem*, Carl" Connor smiled and Carl smiled back. The two talked a few minutes but Carl had to attend to meet a few people around the room. Both greeted well after parting and Connor was left there standing with the painting. He took a few minutes to observe and went to another room were there would be more accommodation access of food than any other rooms. While he tries to search around and walk calmly, Connor couldn't help but to feel that all eyes were starring at him. It felt like an endless loophole of how he felt small in his own when Hank wasn't around. Not that all people were actually staring at him but he still just couldn't help but feel anxious about his presence in a prestigious party that he felt like he shouldn't be here at all. Once he found what he was looking for he approached all the plates, foods and drinks that was freely served on the table, he only take a chance to the once that were more familiar to him. Not that he didn't knew the other dishes but he was only gonna take a few pieces of food that would just let him contain a little bit more time than it is required to be fully full for the stomach. As he was getting a small plate and choosing the food he'll get, he heard a few voices that were somehow approaching to his direction.

"Now, how about a nice cup of coffee to make you more sober after the party?." North asked. "Ugh, no need. Want me to stay awake for the rest of the night?. Heck no, I'd rather sleep my ass in bed." Simon said a little wobbly. "I think you had a little too much to drink. And look, you're twin is here to come pick you up. Both of you look drunk." Josh said. "Uhh he doesn't have a twin, Josh. And you also had a little too much to drink." Markus tells him. "Ha!. just kidding, we're both pretending we're kind drunk but we're straightly sober." Simon exclaimed. " Well I hope your soberness helps you drive the car since I don't know how to drive that thing." North sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I got to find my father. Hope he isn't being trashy about the other people who would want to get his works even if they were trashy." Markus points and begins to scan around the room. "Aw man, won't you hang out with us for a little while?." Simon asks him, pouting his face. "No, sorry. But I'm selfish with my time." Markus laughs as he brushes of Simons pouting face. "Riiight selfish. I wonder when he did that." Josh snickers. "Maaaybe some time around from todays events huh?." The three of them laughed and continued to tease Markus.

Connor, who was in the middle of something again, was still choosing the foods he think he'll get but his plate was less than a half full. By the time he chooses to get a hold of the muffin on his hand. He was suddenly pushed forward a little with the sudden movement that caused the other food on his plate to drop down on either the table or the floor. But it was a good thing he quickly held his ground and placed his other free hand on the table to support his stand. 

He then heard someone rushing an apology to him. The man was all worried and felt ashamed to disturb one of the guess of Carl's party. Sounded like it'll be one of the small traumatizing moments he'll have to remember. Mostly, the man saw that he almost knocked Connor out and some of his food were on the floor/table. "Oh dear, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Are you hurt, sir?. Are you ok-". "Oh no no no. I'm fine, that was just a little push but I'm completely fine." Connor says as he straightens up himself, and while he fixes and dust away any little pieces of food on his blazer while turning around to announce to the man that it wasn't a big thing. Until it was a big thing, a different kind. While he was still dusting away repeatedly on his blazer just in case, he heard a familiar voice called out to him. "...Connor?". Connor looked up and froze just to see Markus. Which he honestly didn't expected that he was going to see him sooner already, at the same day surprisingly. He did counted the odds of when or how or what time he'll be seeing Markus again but not _this_ sooner. They just both stared each other for a moment while the three others just looked back at the individuals. 

Connor then gets back to what was really happening now. He tries to find the words that kept shut in his throat but the first thing just really popped up in his mind without causing anything that was stupid. "Markus... Hi" Connor nervously smiles at him, trying to contain his blushing just for himself but at this moment he couldn't think of something to say because his brain is occupied how happy he was to see him again. Markus blinked twice and slowly formed the same nervous smile as Connor did, "...Hi" He greeted back. Connor twitches and momentarily panics inside and out, but tried to keep it inside even though there were signs that he was panicking from the outside. "I-uh-um- nice.. to see you here... unexpectedly." Connor nervously laughs. And now it was Markus turn to do the panicking but trying to remain calm with his position/movement.. or was acting like it. "o-oh yeah, you too. I didn't expect to see you here." Connor fidgets around and was trying to remain calm.. well he really tried to act like it. "I-I'm-I-uh-I got here with my father so, *nervous laugh* that's how I'm, well, here." Markus tries to keep up even if his own mind was also pre-occupied of seeing Connor again in an unsuspected time. "Is that so?. I'm with my father too, he's here and you know, just going around with other people." Markus did a small laugh. Connor couldn't help but to smile at Markus's laugh, it made him somewhat calm just by feeling like Markus was reacting the same way as he did earlier. "Yeah?. I guess, we both got left out then?." Markus sigh in relief and puts his hands in his pockets already felt the tension between them calmed down. "Yeah, I guess we did."

They both smiled to each other and starred for a little while until North came up to Connors side, acting like she was just getting a food but was an excuse to let Markus know they were still there. As soon as Markus was now aware that those three people were literally in their presence he started to introduce them to each other. "Oh um by the way. These are my Friends... North-" "Hi" "Simon-" "Hey" "And Josh." "Hi, sup'." Connor greeted them a shy 'hello' and smiled. Markus finds it adorable with his shyness overtaking him and all since it brings out how pure Connor was when he first met him. 

Connor then knew he was having a little meltdown since he met Markus in an unsuspected time, sooner even. And now he met his friends. Connor noticed that Markus was wearing a very sharp attire that just appeals his form and features. Markus wore a slim-fit grey jacket. Dark ankle pants and a dark high-collar t-shirt that was black. and He was wearing leather shoes. Maybe Connor would take up a choice of having to ask Markus about fashion since he seems a best pick from todays trends. The trios did an excuse to left the moment for the two birdies but before that, they teased Markus for his 'sugar pup' claiming the fondness of 'a special odds of events'. Markus eventually tried to shoo them off without making himself embarrassed more in front of Connor. While at that Connor puts down the plate since he felt like his hunger already passed him and decided to try to engage the conversation with Markus since he got another chance to do it. "So, I take that you are often in these kinds of events?" Connor asks. Markus turns back to Connor in a moment of thought, went to his side, chuckling. "I am. But only when my father decides to go." Both of them were now facing the crowd. Trying not to make things weirder or say anything weird, they quietly take up their time with the conversation. 

Markus cleared his throat. "So uuhh, where's your father?"

"He's in the other room where the entrance was. He saw a bunch of his old friends and couldn't resist to get closer to reminisce their friendship." 

"So. He ditched you."

Connor scoffs, almost laughed. "I would take that as a yes, but I'd rather let him enjoy the company of others when he gets the chance to see them again after a long time."

"A chance to see someone again huh.."

"Yeah..."

"Are you interested in arts?"

"Not quiet. But by discovering and wondering around inside this manor, I found myself quiet fondly to observe the works of the artist." 

"Oh? Have you found any in particular that caught your interest?" 

"Well, yes. I do have some works I found very wonderful but only one just stands out more delicately." Connor let our a sweet smile of that memory when he saw the painting.

Markus was taking a glipmes of Connors smile, how he wanted and was curious on who would eventually make him smile like that."And what is that?." 

"It's the one with-" Connor got caught off when someone called Markus. When they saw who approached them, it was the man in the wheelchair from before, Carl. "I was already thinking that you were surprisingly letting me off the hook for the night." Carl started to snicker. Markus puts his hands on the sides of his waist giving that look and approached the man closer "Carl." He then crouched down to the mans level. "You didn't drink any more than what you have to drink of alcohol, did you?." Carl laughs like this was already well known, "believe me the only fine delicacy of good liquor that I want is in my home." Markus looked at Carl in a funny way, seeing how much of a joker he is for someone his age but still took a few look if he really didn't drink too much at all. Once Carl noticed Connor he turned and smiled, "Oh why isn't it, Connor?. Glad to see you again, young man." Connor greeted him with a smile. "You know him?." Markus asks as he stood up. "Why he's the one who kept long enough taking time to look at your work for a while, I recon he was in full awe with that work of yours. A delicate piece that touched a soul, I say." Carl chuckles. 

Both gentlemen blushed and tried looked at each other, but didn't. Connor was surprised that it felt like his world suddenly drops down to the bottom pit. "It.. was your work?. I thought it was all Carls." Connor tried to point out and took a glimpes of Markus, which Markus just did a nervous smile and laugh. "Well.. about that.." He says while scratching the back of his head to contain his further nervous gestures.

Carl leans in "I decided to share Markus's work to the world so they could see his incredible talent. That's the only art piece he has actually, and I still put it in for the art gallery show today. But aside from that, I did made sure that I didn't put my name from creating of such a beautiful piece of art work." 

"You didn't really have to do that, Carl." Markus turns at his father with a shy smile, feeling embarrassed and nervous again.

"oh nonsense, it's for you to get known for such an artist could do. Besides, this fellow man enjoyed greatly of its sight." Carl started to teased and snickers

Connor tried to comprehend why he didn't knew that the one who did it was Markus. Which is why he blushed even harder. He must've forgot to check on the details of the painting since he was too struck in awe of its own presence. Connor fidgets his hands and smiled shyly to Markus. "I apologies for not actually looking at the details,I- which I kinda forgot but..." Connor tried to make an eye contact with Markus, he kept on looking everywhere but he succeeded to make an eye contact anyway. "Your piece of artwork was very beautiful, and very delicate even... with a loving soul. It's very nice." At this point Connor knows he's blush is obvious but at least he gets to send the message that he loved Markus's piece of art. 

Markus just starred at Connor, who blushed even harder but tried to remain cool without making any stupid impressions of his gesture. He couldn't help but smile sweetly at Connor. "Thank you, Connor. I very much appreciate that." The two of them were nervous around each other but at least they get to spend another minute or so speaking their thoughts out. "Connor!" Connor heard Hank called out to him who was jogging, approaching to where he stands. "I was already thinking you might've gone out drinking too much without my consent." Hank said as he tries to catch his breath for a little while. "Hank, it has been a while." Carl turned to Hank and moved his wheelchair closer to him. "Hey, Carl." Hanks greets him. "Finally got to take a good day off with such a stressful job huh?" both of the old men laughs. "Well, you know how it works around here. But it's good seeing an old friend of mine still nurturing his talent and a deserving credibility." Hank shook his hands with Carl and gave him a quick hug. "Is Connor your son then?" Carl turns to Connor, "Yes, he is. And... he's yours?" Hanks pointed out. "Yes. Although it looks like both of them were already acquainted. As before we speak." Carl chuckles. Connor and Markus just looked at themselves and did a little laugh. 

Four of the men did a little chitchat and get to know a little more about each others life. But Hank and Connor needed to leave since they have to go to work first thing in the morning. They bid their goodbyes as well and the two went on their way to exit the door. But before they could Markus called out Connor, which Connor halted quickly his steps to turn around and saw Markus running up to them. Hank whispered to Connor that he'll wait in the car so he first went out. Once Markus caught up to where Connor, Connor asked him worriedly if there was something wrong.

"It's *huff* just*huff* " Markus straightens up and looked directly at Connor. Connor was a little confuse to make out what sort of thing he wants to discuss. But he is secretly thankful that he gets to spend a little more time with him.

"It's just that- are you free any time?. Not tomorrow since you got work to do and I also have some responsibilities to tend to every now and then, but- um uh.." Markus was trying to find the words that he wanted to convey to Connor but his nervousness was just getting him. 

Connor got suddenly nervous but tried to act calm. "um, yeah. I don't know when's the next day off or anything since with work *nervously laughs* " 

"Oh yeah, yeah I get that. So, uh, I also don't know the time in my own shift but I can try to figure things out with mine, um.."

"y-yeah!, same uhh I'll try to figure out mine as you do yours but uh- you um..."

At this point both were hopeless but actually they eventually told the other what they really wanted to say, but said it at the same time. In different sentences. 

Markus: "You wanna go get grab some coffee or have lunch some time?" 

Connor: "Want to get coffee sometime and have some lunch?"

They just stared at each other for a moment and laughed. Once they calm their selves down each of them were two idiots who were blushing at each other with a smugy smile plastered all over their faces. 

Markus spoke up first, as he clears his throat. "I guess, that's a 'Yes'?" 

Connor let out a chuckle. "Yes, it is." 

Markus just couldn't stop smiling widely "Great um, can I get your number or anything? email? social media accounts or-?"

Connor laughs at him. "Are you gonna try and stalk me?" 

Markus scoffs. "Me?. Nooo no no..". Then he laughs. "Alright, maybe."

Connor looks at him crossed-arms and shook his head whispering unbelievable with a sly smile. Connor lent his hand to him indicating that Markus should give his phone to him. And he did. Connor puts his number and the place he works in, and his email. Then gave it back to Markus. "Sadly, I don't have any social media accounts. But if you insist that you could maybe help me with one. I might approve." Connor snickers. 

"No prob then. I'll be at your service whenever you need help." Markus said as he tuck away his phone. "See you around, I pressume?." 

Connor laughs "You will." 

They both smiled and waved bye to each other. Connor went to the car and got in with Hank. While they drove back to the house, Hank already got the feeling that Connor was into him. And the other way around too. Hank kept teasing Connor about Markus as Carl kept on teasing Markus about Connor too. An unsuspected event that happened to be a blissful chapter in their lives have just begun between the two. 

After Connor took a quick shower, he went out of the bathroom. Checked on Hank who was already sleeping in his bed with Sumo. Connor dried off his hair with the towel and heard a sound of a chime that came from his phone. He looked at the message and instantly he felt giddy when his heart skipped a beat once he saw a text that came from Markus.


End file.
